


Not One Word

by haruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Freeform, Shitennou, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite was only doing what Kunzite commanded ....</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute prompt challenge.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.  Male/male relationships.  Based in the alternate universe of my Moon Kingdom Misadventure series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One Word

Not One Word (Sailormoon)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

“I don’t want to hear anymore backtalk, Zoisite!” Kunzite warned, then held up a finger when it looked like his young lover’s mouth was opening in protest. “One more word and I’ll spank you!”

The beautiful teenager clamped his lips shut and his eyes glared green fire at the High King of the Shitennou. The thought of being subjected to the humiliation of spanking for simply having an opinion just wasn’t fair! However, the steady gaze Kunzite was giving him meant business, so he didn’t dare risk further argument.

That didn’t mean he had to give up his pride entirely, though. If Kunzite wanted ‘not one word’, that was what Zoisite would give him for the rest of the day. He tossed his long butterscotch-coloured hair and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room.

Coming down the palace hallway were Nephrite and Jadeite. Zoisite pressed his lips together more firmly. It would take more than the two of them to have him break his vow of silence.

“Hey, Zoi,” Jadeite greeted as they passed. Zoisite kept quiet and continued walking. His comrade watched him go. “Zoi?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Jadeite asked.

“Who knows?” Nephrite remarked with a snort. “But don’t jinx it!”

Zoisite scowled and vowed to get even with Nephrite later.

“THERE you are!” His friends, Fish Eye and Yaten careened around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of him. “You want to come with us down to Earth? There’s a big sale going on in that fashion store you like, and then we’re going to try out the new burger joint with the jumbo peppermint shakes – it finally opened!”

For a moment, Zoisite almost forgot himself and answered excitedly. But then he looked back and saw that Kunzite was coming out of their room and was glancing in his direction. He steeled his resolve and shook his head.

“What?” Fish Eye and Yaten were shocked. “Well … okay. See you later.” They gave him an odd look and left without him. Zoisite looked back triumphantly at Kunzite only to see him deep in conversation with Nephrite, ignoring him once more.

“Zoisite, may I speak with you, please?”

The youngest of the Shitennou spun back around and realized Prince Endymion himself had arrived on the scene. Zoisite was one of the Prince’s protectors, just like the other three Kings, but with his duties and so many other things Endymion had to do, they didn’t get to talk every day.

And of course, NOW Kunzite was coming over.

“Zoisite, are you listening to me?”

The teenager turned back to the Prince, horrified that he really HADN’T heard him and desperate to escape the situation he’d gotten himself into with Kunzite arriving at his side. “Is anything wrong, Your Highness?”

“Well, Zoisite is acting strangely,” Endymion said, looking at the pretty boy with a puzzled expression.

Kunzite, however, glared sternly at his young trainee. “What are you up to now?”

His tone reminded Zoisite of why he was angry with him and had begun maintaining silence in the first place. He folded his arms stubbornly.

“See?” Endymion said. “Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing a few swats on the backside won’t cure. Please excuse us.” Kunzite lifted the now open-mouthed Zoisite over his shoulder and headed back toward their room with determined strides.

“First you won’t shut up, now you won’t speak? Let’s see if a good spanking can make up your mind.”

Zoisite propped his elbow against Kunzite’s back and rested his chin against it in defeat. Some days, a guy just couldn’t win.

\--

(2007)

Prompt word: Backtalk

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
